Within You
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: Introspective songfic, Sara's thoughts as he heals. Rated T just because it gets a little creepy.


_**Within You**_

By Yanagi-sen

KKM Songfic

Disclaimers: yeah, sooooo not mine… the characters that is, or we would have HAD THE DAMN WEDDING by now!!!! Anyway… song lyrics by David Bowie, if you've seen _Labyrinth_, you know the song, Jereth is singing it while Sarah is running through Escher's "Relativity". LOVE that movie and song, so glad the plot bunny found a way for me to use it.

Warnings: spoilers for the third season, a touch creepy

_**  
How you turn my world / You precious thing.  
**_

Shibuya Yuuri… the Maoh… how exquisite you are, not merely in form though you are indeed attractive… no it's your character. Your power. I can feel it. There is a storm, no a tempest, inside of you. You let only the barest fraction of that raging torrent to surface. It calls to me. I want to SEE it… FEEL it…

Control it.

_**  
You starve and near exhaust me.**_

There is also a touch of fear. I'm not ashamed to admit that. So much power. So much potential. It might destroy me even as I strive to tame it. You who have led such a charmed existence. You were wanted, loved, cherished. Even now I see how your vassals regard you. They would give their lives, their happiness, their sweat and blood… for you. All for you… and you wouldn't even have to command it. Not even a request. They would give everything, just because… because it is you. They love you.

I have never known what that feels like… and I doubt I ever will.

_**  
Everything I've done, / I've done for you.**_

What an odd king you are… so much power, you could rule the world… and yet all you seek, is peace? How… strange. I'll play this game with you though, it is… interesting. You have no idea what I've done to 'help' your little cause along. The clandestine dealings with Dai Cimaron, maneuvering around my own court. I even ordered my most trusted retainer to shoot me. It broke his heart a bit I think, he's worked for so long to keep me safe, but he did as I ordered. It hurt, a lot. I don't think I care to be shot again. But it was for you. It undermined Ranjeel, a benefit for both of us to be truthful.

Now I'm laying in bed. It's rather boring, not to mention I can't keep an eye on those goats who call themselves my 'advisors'. I need their advice like I need another hole in my chest.

_**  
I move the stars for no one.**_

There are limits to what even I can meddle with though. You expect the impossible.

There will always be the strong in positions of power. There will always be ones among them that prey upon the weak. And there will always be the weak who don't have the backbone to rise against the strong.

It is inevitable… as the rising of the sun in the morning. You cannot change that… Shibuya Yuuri, Maoh-heika. You seek this ideal world, where all are happy and peaceful and content. A pity that it is merely an impossible dream.

_**  
You've run so long. / You've run so far.**_

You've chased… and been chased… from country to country, trying to put out the little fires before they combine to form an inferno that could engulf the world. It is amusing… to watch you run around without care or concern for your status and place in society. I wish I had such freedom. I am amazed your vassals allow it. Perhaps they have merely come to the realization that to attempt to stop you is futile. The storm cannot be halted after all.

Amazingly along the way, you've gained more allies than enemies. Most foreign rulers would not be pleased to have the Maoh traipsing across their sovereign borders like courtiers on a picnic. And yet with few exceptions, they not only allow this intrusion, they welcome it. Another glimpse of that potential that lies sleeping inside you.

_**  
Your eyes can be so cruel, / Just as I can be so cruel,**_

You were so kind when we met. So… trusting. Your eyes were so innocent, naïve in fact. Given the opportunity, I could have had you. But it is so hard to get you away from your watch dogs. Not that I can find fault in their behavior. If I had a treasure such as you, I'd barely let you out of my sight. Perhaps that is the real reason your fiancé is so… spirited. I don't think that he mistrusts YOU, in spite of what he claims, I don't think he trusts anyone one else to be with you.

A worthy fear. He is perhaps wiser beneath that hot-headedness than he lets others see.

But how cruel you are… to look at me with those eyes full of wonder and child-like innocence. Cruel to taunt me with that opportunity and then snatch it away. What would it take I wonder… to break you?

_**  
Oh I do believe in you. / Yes I do.**_

Make no mistake… I could break you. I could shatter that control and release that tempest for all to see. Oh, how glorious it would be. All that power, raging around us. There is a trill in the idea of seeing just what you are capable of. I've heard tales. I've heard what happens when you are pushed to the brink. But I don't think you've fully broke free yet. I want to see that for myself.

But for that, I need time. I need you… alone… without those meddlesome retainers of yours. Time to put you under my spell, let you witness a touch of MY power. Before that can happen however… I need to heal, regain my strength.

_**  
Live without your sunlight. / Love without your heartbeat.**_

For now, I'll just have to lie here. Berius comes to me as often as he can. But he is not a god, and he cannot wish away my pain with only a touch. Would that he could.

So for the time being, I'll have to be without you.

_**  
I... I... / Can't.. live.. within.. you...**_

Wait for me Shibuya Yuuri… Maoh-heika…

_**  
I can't live within you**_

Wait for me…

_**  
I...I..Can't live within you**_

… beloved….

~Owari~

Okay, that turned out a lot creepier at the end then I intended. Sara just kind of took over and ran with that one. Obviously this is about midway through season three, after Berius shoots Sara and before the whole chaos on the ships. I really like Sara, but there is a creepy side to him… probably half the reason why I like him I imagine. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
